Spheniletic
Natural: "These creatures are a bit creepy, with their mysterious hoods, and creepy appearance, they could freak out the bravest monsters. Against popular belief these monsters dislike the cold, though they do enjoy swimming, just in hot lakes, but one thing is certain, they can’t fly. Their hypnotic voice can be a bit unnerving, and has been known to attract others, but all in all it’s just a bit misunderstood." Rare: "Just like their natural counterpart, these monsters like the warmth of hot springs, but this is what happens when a Spheniletic stays in too long. They become very sleepy, almost in a nightly daze, and start to glow from the heat. This also causes a sudden craving. What for you may ask. For fruit of course! Can't you see the starfruit, and bananas on its cloak? Being very short creatures, it's hard for them to reach that one perfect banana at the very top. So they reinforced their cane, and installed a telescopic mechanism that allows it to extend further, to reach that perfect fruit." Yay: "Interesting, it's almost as if it's gotten a fashion sense. Red with white trimming, to die for. Completely hand sewn I should add. But where did it get it? That type of clothing is only made in the far north, and Spheniletics are usually found further south. Well, that's what makes it a seasonal. It's a variant that spends its time in the north, and has adapted to their customs. One extra thing I should add, is to '''never '''lick their candy cane. It may taste delicious, but it will cause the oddest hallucinations." Description Natural: The monster looks like a miniature penguin with white spiral eyes, and a yellow beak. It is covered with a dark purple cloak, and only the face, its feet, and one arm can be seen. In its one outstretched arm it holds a bamboo cane that spirals into a curve at the top, the cane is just a bit taller than the monster. Rare: The rare variant has a black cloak with yellow stars, and crescents on it. It's black around the face part, but a white glow is in the centre. It has yellow spiral eyes. It holds a gray cane with a yellow outline. Yay: The Yay variant has a red cloak with white trimmings around the head hole. The monster is blue, and it has red spiral eyes. It has a white and red cane. Pronunciation Sfen-nil-le-tik Song The Spheniletic sings in a hypnotic voice, syllables mainly starting with S, or H. Breeding Natural: Dounno + Seecok Yay: Throattal + Screechling Name Origin Spheniletic is based off the words hypnotic; how the monster's voice sounds, and Spheniscidae; the family name for penguin, which the monster resembles. Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Trivia * The Spheniletic was originally going to be the single element for Hypnosis, but was changed because the element of Unknown was too prominent. * In the description it states that against popular belief these monsters dislikes the cold. This is a reference to the fact that most people associate penguins with cold climates, but in fact most species of penguins live in warmer climates. * Spheniletic is the ninth Mental Monster to get a rare variant, Jan. 11, 2020 ** It's also the fourth double element Rare Mental * Spheniletic is the second Mental Monster with a Yay variant. ** It was released with Yay Whoodunnit, Zeuron, Cacovida, and Troak. Category:Monsters Category:Vocals Category:Double Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Unknown Category:Hypnosis Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Blue Category:Black Category:Animal-like monsters